


Coffee, Chocolate, and a Whole Lot of Marshmallows

by ionushi



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Conner Being Conner, Gen, Humor, Marshmallows, Never Leave Tim Alone With Coffee and Imagination, Nonsense, One Shot, Semi-Bat Family, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionushi/pseuds/ionushi
Summary: That’s exactly what you need to stay up all night on Christmas Eve crafting what would soon become an army of little snow-marsh-men.And after the first one, the oh-so-stupid thought popped into the former Robin’s head: You know what would really piss off my family?  Four hundred of these.





	Coffee, Chocolate, and a Whole Lot of Marshmallows

Coffee, chocolate, and a whole lot of marshmallows.

That’s exactly what you need to stay up all night on Christmas Eve crafting what would soon become an army of little snow-marsh-men. Each one had a base of a Jumbo marshmallow, followed by a standard one absentmindedly shoved into the middle (kind of like a family, isn’t it?). The cherry on the sundae would be a Miniature puff, which cost an extra trip to the local Walmart (which totally paid off in the end).

Tim had then proceeded to fashion gigantic eyeballs out of assorted Hershey’s bars, a rolling pin, and a lot of frustration. The more frustrating part was realizing that each head could only hold one eye, then desperately shoving the second one on top of the head, like a sad, flat straw hat. Two thick arms and duck-like feet would follow. And after the first one, the oh-so-stupid thought popped into the former Robin’s head: You know what would really piss off my family? Four hundred of these.

And that’s how, come Christmas morning, Connor Kent arrived at the manor to find a tired little bird filled with more regret than coffee. Of course, the initial notice hadn’t exactly been Tim. It was more of a, “HOLY CRAP, MAN! WHAT ARE ALL THESE LITTLE WHITE PLEASURE BEADS DOING IN YOUR KITCHEN?!” kind of reaction. The cry had alerted Bruce, who’s thoughts, after a swift reminder to the part-Kryptonian of their no-swearing, G-rated household behavior guidelines, were more geared towards, _“Did I really co-raise a kid who thinks it’s fun to make marshmallow snowmen at the age of 17? This wasn’t my fault, was it? Damn it Jack, what kind of miserable childhood did your son go through?”_ Kind of breaking the guidelines himself there.

Dick, on the other hand, had heard the previous two statements from his room upstairs. That being said, he was a little too scared to head down. He buried his head in his hands, near the point of breaking out in a nervous sweat.  He proceeded to ask the question that any reasonable man in his position would:  _What kind of stuff is Tim into?_

And Damian? Well, he had seen this project unfold last night. He had been on his way to get a glass of water. Halfway down the stairs, he spotted a zombie-like version of Drake shoving marshmallows on top of each other and giggling each time he finished a pile. _Oh god._ It took everything in the younger boy to not tear back upstairs with everything he had. _He’s creating a brigade of diabetes gremlins to kill us all._

Tim Drake, from that day forward, was never left unsupervised again on the days leading up to Christmas. Especially not after he managed to eat every single one of the snow-marsh-men before the rest of his family showed up less than an hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally written this for last year’s Christmas, but I never got around to posting it. So, come early-June, I found it in my drafts and decided to throw it up for the world to see. Happy SummerMas! If you want to know every time I update/write a new story, you can follow me on Instagram at @ionushii  
> \- Ion


End file.
